


Warm Water

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-23
Updated: 2008-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: You’re so used to taking showers after both your father and Sammy that you’re surprised when hot water spits out of the showerhead. You know you shouldn’t be, though, you’re the only one going to shower tonight





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own don't sue
> 
> Reviews are my lifeblood

The hot water isn’t something you’re used to. 

 

You’re so used to taking showers after both your father and Sammy that you’re surprised when hot water spits out of the showerhead. You know you shouldn’t be, though, you’re the only one to shower tonight. Dad won’t be in for at lest a few more hours, and Sammy won’t be showering at all tonight. 

 

You’ve still got a sock on and you briefly wonder how you missed it when you peeled off the rest of the clothes. But you don’t care and you don’t bother to pull it off. It’ll be going in the trash anyways. Like the rest of the clothes you wore that day. 

 

You grab the stiff bleach white washrag and rub it furiously against your body. You keep scrubbing until it’s painful; at that point you just keep going. There’s nothing really on your body, you know, but it doesn’t stop you. 

 

The plaid shirt and ragged pair of jeans that are destined for the trash had soaked up all the blood and dirt from the night’s events. But that doesn’t stop you from still feeling it on you. 

 

You scrub your forearm where Sam’s bloody body had laid against you on the endless drive back to this motel. You scrub your legs where Sam’s blood had splattered when the werewolf had racked a paw across his chest. You scrub your face where the warm tears still roll down.

 

You can hear faint screaming but you don’t move, you know it’s in your head. You know that it’s just your mind replaying the previous hours. But you still hear Sam’s screams and it’s still ing painful. 

 

The hot water coughs a little, giving way to cooler water. You blink when you realize how long you’ve been in there. 

 

You don’t move though. You can’t, not yet.

 

You know Sammy’s sleeping, and Dad’s trying to compensate from this temporary loss. And you know you’re just trying to find a way to survive the next few hours.

 

When you finally step out of the shower your body is freezing. 

 

And it feels good, it feels right.


End file.
